


Love is Blind

by Streetdiaper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love is Blind, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Slow Build, no beta we die like men, this is going to be a mess lol, yennefer is a bitch and i like her so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetdiaper/pseuds/Streetdiaper
Summary: 4 weeks to find the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. Sounds easy enough. Oh, except you don't get to see the person until you're engaged and have to "date" through a wall. Jaskier is inspired, Geralt is cranky, Yennefer is amused.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Pavetta, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Istredd/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. Is Love Blind?

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the witcher then watched love is blind. voila.
> 
> Please do not repost to any other sites.

When Jaskier had gotten the call that he had finally been booked for a show, he didn’t ask any questions and began packing as quickly as possible, before the casting director could change their mind. He had been sending out audition tapes for years, knowing that being on television would boost his musical career. After going through multiple auditions with several talent competitions but never making it to recording, his agent had suggested trying other types of reality shows to get the name Jaskier out into the world and his voice into people’s ears. His agent told him it was a dating show with a unique premise that he would be told more about once shooting began.

“Oh, and you’re okay with getting married, right? I told them you were fine with that,” his agent added after telling him which of his clothes she believed were his ugliest.

“I’m sorry, married?”

* * *

There were few times in his life Geralt had ever been as violently mad as he was walking into the sleek lounge that was part of the set. He had fought tooth and nail to avoid being apart of this ridiculous dog and pony show, but when Calanthe Riannon tells you she’s cashing in a personal favor, your only choices are compliance or death. Geralt had met Calanthe while he was doing stunt work for a Netflix series about cops or superheroes, maybe both, he couldn’t even remember. During the course of filming, he had caught the eye of Calanthe, who had been determined to get him into mainstream acting. Geralt continued to turn her down; he had focused on martial arts training for years and had no desire to act. After pestering Geralt for years, it seemed like she had finally given up when she donated an ungodly amount of money towards the martial arts studio Geralt taught at, but he should have known better. Somehow this donation resulted in Calanthe forcing Geralt onto her newest project, a dating show. 

“Honestly, Geralt, this will be better for you than it will for me. Not to mention it will be hilarious. Hopefully, you can find a woman to put up with you. Maybe then you’ll actually smile about something other than beating the shit out of another person,” Calanthe had huffed at Geralt when he called her for the fifth time trying to get out his now contractually obligated favor. 

A few weeks later, Geralt had a makeup artist smearing something on his skin while another woman tried to brush through his shoulder-length gray hair. 

“Seriously? The clothes you wore for your first appearance are black jeans with a black shirt and black boots? These aren’t even nice boots, these are shit,” a woman from the costume department hissed at him. 

“I do not want to be here,” Geralt grunted as the hairdresser gave a particularly hard tug. After smearing him with a variety of creams and getting him mic’d, Geralt was finally deemed good enough to join the other male contestants. He scanned the room, taking in the men who were already there. He could see why the stylist had been so frustrated with him; almost every other man was dressed in a suit. The majority of them looked as though they had stepped out of the frat house straight into a J Crew magazine. Geralt wandered over to the kitchenette to look over the alcohol that had been provided for them, avoiding the men who tried to approach him by slapping his back and calling him “bro”. 

“I love how you just sit in the corner and brood,” a thin, brunet man almost Geralt’s height leaned on the counter next to him holding a wine glassed filled more than halfway with red wine. 

“Hmm,” Geralt looked at the man from the corner of his eye while pouring a beer. He was wearing a bright blue blazer with an open, white button-down underneath. The combination made his cornflower blue eyes pop out from under his fringe. If Geralt wasn’t so focused on consuming as much alcohol as quickly possible he would likely call the other man handsome. 

“I’m Jaskier, by the way,” He paused, clearly waiting for Geralt to introduce himself. “I’m a singer, but I’ve been without a muse. Hoping to meet the love of my life, maybe get a little inspiration along the way.”

“Geralt. I suppose it’s too late to tell you I want to get drunk and enjoy some quiet before my life is ruined for entertainment purposes?” Before Jaskier could respond, a man and woman entered the room. 

“Hey everyone, how’re you doing?” The man asked as all the men turned toward the two, a few calling out some greetings of their own. 

“I’m Vanessa Lachey,” the woman introduced herself. 

“And I’m obviously Nick Lachey, her husband,” the man followed, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. Geralt rolled his eyes before quickly downing his beer. He was not drunk enough for this. “Welcome to the Blind Love experiment. Here, you will choose someone to marry... Without ever seeing them.” A few of the men chuckled nervously while Jaskier gulped. Geralt couldn’t help but agree. 

The two continued to explain the concept of the show, going on about the importance of “emotional bonds” and “deep connections”. They finally finished by explaining the contestants would have dates where they would be in individual pods talking to the female participants through the wall, not getting to see each other until after they had proposed.

“You’ll leave together an engaged couple and in four weeks you’ll be married,” the hosts continued. “Now let’s get started!”

A few of the men whooped in response as they were led out of the room into a hallway. 

“Fuck.”

* * *

Yennefer quickly scanned the small room she had been brought into. The entire pod seemed to radiate pink with the exception of a decorative blue wall, behind which she assumed was one of the male contestants. She walked to a table along the wall on which there was an assortment of food, drinks, and a small black notebook. After grabbing the notebook, she sat on the couch, smoothing the black dress along the curve of her hips. Trust her luck that after the many surgeries she had had and years of suffering a back brace to cure her scoliosis she would end up on the dating show trying to preach that looks didn’t matter. She chuckled at the thought. She had spent the first 18 years of her life learning just how important looks were. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the other side of the wall. 

“Hello?” She called cautiously, unsure of just how loud she would need to be. 

“Hello,” she heard the tentative reply. “I’m Istredd.”

“I’m Yennefer,” she responded. 

“Yennefer? What a lovely name.” She smiled at that response. Of course, every man here was likely a romantic. Why else would someone decide to go on a show that expected you to get married in four weeks? 

“Why thank you, Istredd.” Yennefer replied. 

“Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?” Istredd asked. Yennefer opened her notebook and quickly wrote down ‘Istredd’ with a star next to his name. 

* * *

Jaskier poked his head into the small room, looking around briefly before approaching the blue wall. 

“Hello?” A gentle voice from the other side of the wall called.

“Oh, Hi!” Jaskier called out in surprise, jumping back a bit. “I’m Jaskier. Whose wonderful voice am I hearing at the moment?”

“My name is Triss,” called back the voice, sounding slightly amused. That’s fine, Jaskier can work with amused. 

“Triss! A beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” he hears a chuckle.

“You can’t see me, Jaskier. That’s the entire point of this; you have no idea if I’m beautiful.”

“First of all, all women are beautiful, so jot that down. Secondly, your voice is the very embodiment of sunshine so there is no possible way that you’re not as radiant!” He hears a laugh that sounds as if it burst past her lips by accident. 

“Oh, Jaskier. You’re going to be trouble, aren’t you?”

* * *

“Jaskier was cute,” Triss sat facing the camera head-on. “I mean, not literally, of course. He came on a bit strong, but I guess the point of this show is to find a partner, right? So no point in pretending to be something you’re not.”

She briefly paused. 

“After just one meeting, it’s hard to determine what kind of person someone really is but yeah, I think I would like to spend more time with Jaskier. I like when someone can make me laugh.”

* * *

Geralt sat on the couch in the pod grasping a glass of vodka he had found in the room. He had slouched down while the last woman, Sabrina, had talked endlessly about the crystal jewelry she sold on etsy. He could tell from her voice she was nervous, but he hadn’t felt the need to respond to a single thing she had said. And he now knew more than he had ever wanted about quartz. 

“Hi,” he heard a voice say softly. 

“Hi,” he responded. After the first few women, he realized he needed to affirm he was there with more than just a grunt.

“I’m Pavetta.” 

Geralt was quiet for a moment. That name was familiar... Wait. 

“Pavetta? You’re not Calanthe’s daughter?” 

“You know my mother?” Pavetta sounded genuinely surprised at the idea that another contestant might know her mother while Geralt groaned at her affirmation. 

“Unfortunately, yes. She’s actually the whole reason I’m here. I’m Geralt.”

“What a coincidence, she’s the reason I’m here too.”

“What exactly did you do to upset your mother so much that she’s torturing you like this?”

“I actually begged her to let me on the show,” Pavetta softly responded. Geralt could hear shuffling as he assumed she settled onto her own couch. “It’s hard dating in Los Angeles when people can find out your mom is a famous producer from a quick google search. Do you have any idea how many times I've been handed a script on a first date?” 

“Fuck,” Geralt winced in sympathy. “So you turned to this?”

“When she told me the premise, I just thought it sounded so romantic. Falling in love with someone for their soul... I figured it was better than redownloading tinder. So after talking it over, she agreed to let me on. I think she also likes the idea that she has some control over who I choose.” 

“Hmmm.”

* * *

“Geralt seemed nice, although not exactly excited to be here.” Pavetta hummed as she seemed to think. “Considering he doesn’t seem like he’s taking this very seriously, I probably won’t try to meet with him again. He’s certainly better than the man who demanded I tell him my bra size and if I was still a virgin before we had any further conversation though.”

* * *

Geralt sat with his arms crossed staring into the camera.

* * *

Jaskier paced as he waited for the next woman to be brought into the room across from him. His notebook was already filled with his scribbled notes about each woman he had talked to so far; Triss had been a delight, Sabrina had been anxious but sweet, he had struggled to fill the time with Fringilla as she answered every question with a disinterested voice, and Kalis had left him with the impression that she wanted to get married as soon as possible to whoever would agree. 

He heard the door open as someone else entered. 

“Hey!” 

“Hello,” answered the voice. 

“I’m Jaskier. What’s your name?” 

“I’m Yennefer.”

“Yennefer, let’s cut to the chase since I’m sure you’ve had the same conversation five times already today. What do you do for a living?” There was a pause from the other side of the wall. 

“Wow, you’re getting right to it. I work in politics,” Yennefer responded dryly. “How about yourself?”

“Politics? That sounds dreadful. I’m a musician.” 

“You think politics is dreadful but you’re a musician? They’re practically the same.” 

“They are not!” Jaskier yelled and tried to calm himself as he continued. “Music is beautiful! It’s about expressions of true love, sorrow, the experiences we all share as human beings.”

“Ahh, so that’s why I heard the same Arianna Grande song five times on the drive over here?” 

“Wha- that’s, that’s- pop music has extreme societal value whether you accept that or-” Jaskier sputtered. 

“It’s fine, Jaskier. I’m sure you’re a good musician, but the thing that makes a successful politician is the same thing that makes a successful musician. And that’s being able to play the game.”

* * *

“Yennefer is a wench,” Jaskier rants to the camera, punctuating his words by shaking his pointed finger. “Just because she is a pessimist who is unable to accept the beauty and power of true love does not mean I will ever give up!”

* * *

“Jaskier is an idiot,” Yennefer smirks at the camera. “But he was one of the most entertaining conversations I had today. Can I say I want another date with him if I just want to keep antagonizing him?”

* * *

Geralt has moved from slouching to trying to mold himself into the couch until it would finally absorb him. Renfri had exhausted him. Who knew a woman could make every sentence sound like a threat and a come-on? He wasn’t sure if he should be horny or scared. Either way, he was double-checking the lock on his door before he went to sleep tonight. He had already met with what felt like a dozen women and was about to start begging to be released when he heard the door open once again and he sighed. 

“Oh, excuse me, am I interrupting your very busy time?” asked the cool voice that had just entered the opposing pod. 

“Actually, you are. I was just wondering how much more vodka I would have to drink before they’re legally required to take me to the hospital.”

“Trying to escape already? It’s only the first day.”

“Hmm.” 

“A man of few words I see. I’m Yennefer.”

“Geralt.” 

“Geralt, were you raised with horrible manners or did you develop them entirely on your own?” 

Geralt sat up as he felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m sorry to have offended you so early into our meeting.”

“Oh please, to offend me I would have to actually care,” Yennefer sounded as though she had taken a seat. 

“You don’t care but you’re on a dating show?” Geralt asked.

“I could ask you the same question.” 

“That’s fair.”

* * *

“Yennefer was not horrible,” Geralt said with a straight face.

* * *

“I’m very excited to talk to Geralt again,” Yennefer had a coy smile. “I have a feeling things are about to get very interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I have so many other things to do. oops. FYI this is a Jaskier/Geralt fic, but it's going to go all over the place, hence all the tags. Sorry, there's not much action in this chapter. also in this house, we love and support Yennefer. I'll try to update if anything changes as I keep writing chapters. Also, not sure how many chapters there will be, but we'll see. 
> 
> This was partially inspired by the fact that I think the show "Love is Blind" is stupid, but a funny concept. I thought it would be funnier if there were a bunch of bisexual/pansexual disasters running around ruining the heteronormative expectations of the show. 
> 
> Nick Lachey and Vanessa Lachey are the actual hosts of 'love is blind' I just kept them in bc I couldn't think of who else would take their place and also Nick Lachey acts like an ass and it amuses me lol


	2. Confessionals and Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants reflect on their first meetings and prepare to go back into the pods.

After a long day of forced socializing with over-eager reality show contestants, Geralt was almost glad to be herded back into the common area with the other male participants. Almost. As soon as the first few men had settled onto the many couches and armchairs, the conversation turned to the women they had just spent the last few hours getting acquainted with. 

“I could feel an instant connection with Kalis. That sexy-sweet voice? I’m so into that.”

“Triss seemed like she was here for all the same reasons as me. I can’t wait to talk to her more.”

“Tissaia and I had a really... Interesting conversation. I told her we’d meet again tomorrow, but I'm not sure how I feel.”

After a beat, all the men turned towards Geralt. He sighed, realizing the crowd was waiting for his input. 

“Yennefer seems... fine,” Geralt grunted. He noticed a young man with light brown skin and blue eyes sizing him up after his brief statement. 

“Geralt, what could you possibly have heard from Yennefer that enticed you into wanting more? The conversation we had was absolutely miserable. I couldn’t wait to get out of the pod! Now, on the other hand, Catherine was perfectly delightful-” Jaskier had begun only to be immediately cut off.

“I take it you also indicated Yennefer as a preference for future meetings,” the young man staring at Geralt challenged. A few of the other men began to mumble.

“Wait a second... How many of you marked Yennefer as your number one choice for future meetings?” Jaskier asked. Almost every man in the room raised their hand.

* * *

“Yennefer is the only woman I'm interested in going forward; I knew immediately she was my soulmate,” Eyck said, grinning at the camera. “And that Geralt fellow doesn’t bother me one bit. I know that the connection I’ve established with Yennefer is strong. Stronger than any of the connections she may have established with the other men. Stronger than any other connection here! Yennefer is my destiny!”

* * *

“And what about you, Duny?”

Geralt was grateful as the attention in the room shifted to a man with soft, brown curls framing his face.

“O-oh, well... Of course, all the w-women seemed lovely,” Geralt rolled his eyes at Duny’s response. He could tell he would be doing that a lot in the coming days. Suddenly, he felt Jaskier jab him with his elbow as he shot a pointed look at Geralt. Geralt raised an eyebrow in response but received the message to stop acting like an ass. At least, not in front of the cameras. “But I really enjoyed talking to Pavetta. She was so k-k-kind.”

* * *

“Duny was an absolute gentleman,” Pavetta blushed as she avoided looking into the camera. “He was so sweet and seemed genuinely excited to be here. I’m definitely looking forward to hearing from him again.”

* * *

Yennefer sat on a modern armchair, the kind that was more stylish than it was comfortable, with a large glass of red wine while all the female contestants chatted about the men they had just heard from. The women had all been instructed to change into lounge-wear and then were led to a staged living room filled with blankets and pillows, most likely to encourage the contestants to let down their guard and encourage conversation. It almost worked, except for the fact that there were only three walls and cameras were shooting them from every direction.

“That Jaskier sure is a sweet talker! He made my heart flutter,” Sabrina said as she blushed. 

“Yes, I’m sure it was your heart that was fluttering,” Yennefer said under her breath. Next to her, Triss snorted into her glass of wine. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tissaia had turned her sharp eyes to Yennefer. 

“Yeah, it’s not like he can see us or do anything with that wall there,” Kalis said. 

“Oh, please! He’s such a flirt. If that wall wasn’t there he’d have made his way through half of you already,” Yennefer responded. At this, several of the girls, including a waspy blonde who’s name Yennefer had forgotten as quickly as she had learned it, seemed to get into a tiff. Yennefer had thought coming on this show might offer some type of challenge to her, but she was quickly realizing it was just as easy to manipulate these contestants as it was to manipulate the politicians she had worked with for years. 

“Jaskier does come on strong, but there’s nothing wrong with a man who’s upfront about exactly who he is,” Triss replied. 

“Right,” Pavetta chirped up from further down a large couch, “like with Duny, I could tell right away exactly who he was.” The women broke into chatter again, some of them teasing Pavetta, who had not been able to stop talking about Duny since they had left the pods. 

“So, Yennefer,” Tissaia again turned to Yennefer, “did you have any fascinating conversations?”

“Hmm, well there was Eyck, who made me feel like I was talking to the living embodiment of a harlequin romance novel,” a few of the girls laughed at her answer, “then there’s Cahir who was excruciatingly dull. I never would have thought it would be possible to feel so uncomfortable around a man when there’s a literal wall between us.” Yennefer noticed Fringilla, who had been staring into her drink with disinterest for the entire conversation so far, tense at the mention of Cahir. Interesting. 

“Was there really no one you enjoyed spending time with?” Triss asked. 

“I didn’t say that. Isredd was an absolute delight,” Yennefer said with a small smile. “And I enjoyed my time with Geralt.” At this, every woman fell quiet. 

“You  _ liked _ Geralt?! The man hardly spoke the entire time we were together!” 

“Seriously, he’s a brute! When I introduced myself he only responded with a grunt,” Kalis said with a huff. 

“Good, then I don’t need to worry about any of you coming after him,” Yennefer responded with a sharp smile. Toying with these women may have been easy, but that didn’t make it any less fun. At least she would be able to entertain herself when she wasn’t stuck in the pods.

* * *

“I know what you want me to say; that I’m here for true love and someone who can see me for me! Someone who doesn’t just like me for my looks or whatever,” Yennefer sighed, then looked into the camera. “But I’m not stupid. Of course, looks matter. The real reason I’m here is that I’m a woman in politics about to enter her thirties. So I need a man who's smart enough to keep his mouth shut, smile for pictures, and can wear a suit when necessary. It wouldn’t hurt if this led to a couple of children who can be dolled up as well.”

“So, you want children?” Asked a voice from behind the camera. Yennefer paused after the question, her eyebrows furrowing with consideration. 

“I think about it from time to time.”

* * *

After several passive-aggressive arguments between male contestants who had their eyes (or maybe ears would be more appropriate in this instance) on the same women and a few hours worth of “deep conversation” that mostly involved prodding from the director, the men were finally dismissed for the night. Jaskier yawned as a harried PA led them to their rooms for the time being. Apparently, being on a reality show meant that the sets were beautifully styled while the sleeping arrangements were the motel across from the lot. Not that Jaskier was about to complain. While pursuing his career, he has lived in houses with six roommates, studios where the kitchen was also the bathroom, and everything in between. He walked beside Geralt as they were led through a maze of white halls in the studio. He appreciated the quiet rage the man always seemed to radiate. The fact that he had a gorgeous face and an ass Jaskier could sink his teeth into had nothing to do with Jaskier sticking to his side. Nope. Definitely the horrible attitude. 

“So, do you think we’ll meet up with everyone we marked as a preference tomorrow? Or will we meet with everyone who marked us? Maybe they’ll completely disregard our input, just do whatever they think will have the best content,” Jaskier rambled as they walked along. Geralt would occasionally hum in response to something he said, but otherwise, he remained quiet. “I suppose you’ll see more of Yennefer since she was so “fine” in your humble opinion.”

“I suppose I will,” Geralt said raising one of his eyebrows while he glanced at Jaskier.

“And I can continue to pursue the love of my life who will become my muse that I will immortalize through song... or something like that,” Jaskier said with a yawn. The early call time was finally starting to catch up with him. Thankfully, the group was being broken up into their rooms for the night while the PA explained that they were to remain separated until call time tomorrow. “Anyways, good night, Geralt. I’ll leave you to rest up that lovely voice of yours. Lots more chit-chatting and small talk tomorrow.”

Another hum was the only confirmation Jaskier received before he and Geralt parted. Jaskier watched Geralt walk down the hall to his room before entering his own sparsely decorated motel room and flopped face-first onto the bed. Jaskier prided himself on not having a type; he had dated men, women, non-binary people, poor people, rich people (okay, frankly a lot of rich, married people but he couldn’t help that he had a face that seemed to scream, “I’m broke! Buy me a meal and fuck me already!”). He wasn’t one to get hung up on people. Sure, breakups made great songwriting material, but most of his friends knew that once he was done with a partner he would get ridiculously drunk and then be onto his next fling in the blink of an eye. 

But Geralt was quite different from anyone Jaskier had known before.

“Fuck me,” he mumbled into the cheap bedspread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything I know about reality shows comes from former Drag Race contestants, reading things about the bachelor/ette, and listening to podcasts hosted by former PAs (personal assistants) so if anything seems wrong it probably is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Honestly, this one was a little harder to write. When I got this idea I knew the ending I wanted and the beginning, but I'm still working out a lot of the middle. I should be updating again soon. Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> (also Catherine = Countess de Stael) (and Duny has a slight stutter. I don't want to overdo it, but I was trying to find a way to incorporate his "curse." not that a stutter is a curse, more just something that superficial people would have trouble looking past)


	3. A Decent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt continues to regret his decision, Jaskier is better at making friends than finding someone to marry, and Yennefer is confused. Also, the first proposal!

The next morning, Geralt woke up to a furious pounding on his door. 

“Open the door, you bastard!” Geralt groaned into his pillow. It was far too early for a visit from Calanthe. He rolled out of bed as the pounding continued. 

“Calanthe, what a lovely surprise,” Geralt grumbled as he opened the door. 

“Let me in already,” Calanthe said as she shoved her way into the room. “Is this really where we’re keeping you people? Ugh, I’ll make this quick. I need you to propose to Pavetta.”

Geralt stared at Calanthe. He blinked once. 

Then again.

“You want me to marry your daughter?” Geralt asked incredulously. 

“Fuck no. Jesus, that would be awful.”

“Yes, I agree,” Geralt gritted out. “Explain.”

“Geralt, you’ve seen the other men on this show; men who wear polo shirts and majored in marketing, Instagram models,  _ musicians _ . You think I want my only daughter married to any of these idiots?” 

Geralt hummed in response. She had a point. 

“I don’t see why this involves me. Let Pavetta make her own decisions.” 

“She can make her own decision when it’s not on my show,” Calanthe took a step closer to Geralt. “Listen, once you propose you see each other face to face then get whisked away to a lovely resort in Mexico. Propose to my daughter, make her say yes, and you get a free trip on me. You can break it off the minute you step off the plane, I don’t give a flying fuck. Just get her away from these idiots. I’m not asking, Geralt.”

“I’m not making your daughter do anything. I’m already doing you a favor by being on this joke of a show.”

“Damn it, Geralt, this is bigger than some stupid favor! This is my daughter’s life we’re talking about!” Calanthe was pacing now as she shouted at Geralt. “You think I want to watch as my daughter’s heart gets broken?”

“This has nothing to do with me, Calanthe. I won’t ask,” Geralt responded. “I suggest you go somewhere else to think of ways to make your daughter hate you. I have to get dressed so I can talk to more women through walls.”

“Fuck you, Geralt,” Calanthe said as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Geralt sighed as he turned to lock the door before hearing another knock. 

“If you want to continue yelling at me at least let me put a shirt on,” Geralt snarled as he jerked the door back open. Instead of Calanthe, the door revealed the surprised face of Jaskier. “What do you want?”

“Geralt! Just the man I wanted to see...” Jaskier briefly trailed off as his eye tracked down Geralt’s bare torso. “Wow, that’s a lot of muscles. I mean, Jesus. What do you even need that many muscles for?”

“I find they come in handy,” Geralt replied brusquely. “What do you want?”

“Well, that’s a loaded questio- Wait, no.” Jaskier snapped his eyes back up to Geralt’s face, a slight flush on the apples of his cheeks, “I was sent here to tell you we all have to meet in the lobby in an hour. That poor PA from last night was running through the halls sobbing in despair over all the tasks she’d been given, so I assured the dear that I would get everyone down there on time.”

“Hmm,” Geralt affirmed and moved to close the door. Before he could, Jaskier had wedged himself between the door and the frame.

“Who was that woman leaving your room? Do you have a secret sugar mommy? I didn’t think you were the type.”

“I’m not. That’s Calanthe Riannon,” Geralt said while Jaskeir stared at him blankly. “One of the producers of this show.”

“The producers are coming to talk to us?”

“No. Unfortunately, I know her.” 

“Oh, so she’s like a friend?” 

“No. She wants me to propose to Pavetta so no one else on the show does, but I told her I wouldn't.”

“Geralt! Who would have thought that behind that grumpy, stone-cold exterior was a romantic!” Jaskier exclaimed with a smile. “You were almost forced to stand in the way of true love, yet you resisted. You stayed true to your values!”

“I could not give less of a fuck. Now leave me alone so I can shower.”

“Not necessarily something you have to be alone for, but alright. I’ll see you in an hour!”

Geralt huffed as he closed the door.

* * *

Yennefer sat in the lounge as the director gave a quick rundown of what their second day would look like. Now that the contestants had narrowed down who they would want to meet with, they would be having multiple “dates” a day. Apparently, true love needed to happen quickly. Yennefer also raised an eyebrow at the champagne being brought out for mimosas. As she scanned the lounge, she realized every surface had some type of alcohol or another on it. Ahh, the easiest form of entertainment.

“We’re going to start sending some of you to the pods again now while some of you wait here. When we call your name, please follow us.” Yennefer stood as her name was called and she was led from the room. 

“Yennefer, here you go. You’ve got a lot of dates lined up.” Yennefer nodded before going in.

* * *

“I’m not exactly surprised that I had so many meetings today,” Yennefer said with a smile. “I thought it would be at least a little harder since they can’t see me, but men really are predictable.”

* * *

“Jaskier, you’re going to be in here for a bit,” the director said as he led him down the hall to the pods.

“Really?” Jaskier perked up at this. Sure, he had indicated a desire to meet with almost every single woman from the first day again, but he had assumed most wouldn’t indicate the same back. 

“Yes, apparently you’re quite popular. Someone will come back to take you back to the lounge once you’re done.”

Jaskier walked into the pod and waited a moment before he heard a voice on the other side.

“Hello.”

“Yennefer?!”

“Jaskier.”

“What the hell are you doing in there? This must be some mistake, I must be in the wrong pod.”

“Is it really so hard to believe we would end up in here together again?”

“YES, especially considering after we met, I specifically requested to never have to talk to you ever again!”

“My god, are you always this overdramatic?”

“I am always the perfect amount of dramatic,” Jaskier said indignantly.

“I’m sure you think so,” Yennefer said with a snort. “Well, we have some time to kill. Plus, it’ll be nice to talk to someone I don’t have to try around for a little bit.”

“Hey!”

“I meant it as a compliment, dumbass.”

“Whatever,” Jaskier grumbled as he sat on the couch and pulled out his guitar. “Want to hear some of the songs I’ve been working on? Even though I’m sure you won’t properly appreciate them.” 

“Fine, but if you start playing ‘Wonderwall’ I’m breaking through the wall and destroying that guitar.”

“.... Noted.”

* * *

Geralt’s day was... strange.

It was already weird with Calanthe coming to see him, and then Jaskier continued to glue himself to Geralt’s side any time they were in the same room, chatting his ear off nonstop. He had assumed that after his lackluster meetings on the first day none of the women would be seeking additional meetings until he was called to go to a pod. As he was led to the hall, the PA told him that he had a handful of women who wanted to meet again. As he entered and took a seat he waited for one of the women to greet him. 

“Hello?”

“Triss?”

“Geralt! How nice to hear from you again.” 

“Uh... yes. Good to hear from you, too.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Triss said as though she found Geralt’s confusion very amusing. 

“I am excited to hear from you again,” His first meeting with Triss had been pleasant. She had talked about working as an emergency room nurse and how she often felt her career was too important to take time to meet people. She had shared some of her funnier ER stories before Geralt shared several of his own embarrassing injuries, like the sheer number of times his tiny martial arts students had kicked him in the balls. “I was sure that no one would choose to meet with me again.”

“I suppose you did have a chilly demeanor at first. I rather enjoyed our conversation. Plus, I know several of the other women were interested after hearing the wonderful things Yennefer said about you.”

“Hmmm,” So Yennefer had been talking about him. She was the only woman he had indicated a desire to meet with again. Although he was glad to be talking to Triss again.

* * *

“I really was excited to talk to Geralt today. He’s not exactly charming, but he seems... kind. Just not in the most obvious way. I don’t know, there’s some sort of spark there, right?” Triss said.

* * *

“Why are you here, anyway?” Yennefer heard Jaskier ask. He had played her several short snippets of songs. She never had much of an ear for music, but they were catchy enough for her to realize Jaskier was actually talented. 

“Oh, I don’t know, true love?” 

Jaskier snorted at her dry response. 

“You don’t strike me as the romantic type,” Jaskier responded. “Try again.”

“You’re right... I’m not the romantic type.” Yennefer sat in silence for a moment as she thought of her response. “I told you I was in politics, right? Well, for years I would bounce around the country working on campaigns. I got an internship right out of college and fell in love with it. Sure, politics is a hell hole, but I loved it. I could solve problems and I was good at it. So, I never put down roots. I didn’t want them when instead I could be out in the world, meeting powerful people.”

She was silent for a moment. 

“I fucked my boss.” Yennefer said into the silence. She heard Jaskier sputtering in response.

“Jesus! Warn a man first! I was taking a drink.”

“My apologies,” she responded with a smirk.

“Yes, well, I’m invested now so continue. I’m assuming things didn’t work out.”

“Exactly. He was married. I had a pregnancy scare. I thought he’d leave his wife for me, but I was just another problem. So I was fired and told to leave. I had a miscarriage and my reputation was ruined. It didn’t matter that I had secured his Senate seat. Everyone said I was trying to trap any man I could before I got too old. A year after exhausting any contacts I had left and here I am. Taking a “break” and trying this whole “settling down” thing.”

“Wow, you really are perfect for reality tv,” Jaskier responded after a moment. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Yennefer said with a wet chuckle. When had her eyes started tearing up?

“I’m serious! You have every man here eating out of the palm of your hand, you’re clever enough to not need writers, and you have the depressing backstory to boot.”

“Well, at least I have that going for me.”

The two sat in silence. 

“Want me to write a song about how that bastard’s dick is smaller than a worm?”

Yennefer burst into laughter and doubled over. God, it felt good to laugh.

* * *

“Alright, so Yennefer’s not a wench.” Jaskier said into the camera. “She’s a bitch, but I mean that in the absolute best way. Like, “I love her because she’s such a bitch,” y’know?”

“So you’re in love with Yennefer?” Asked a voice from behind the camera.

Jaskier threw his head back and laughed before turning back to the camera.

“No, no, no, no. I’m in love with Catherine. Or Sabrina. Or... I don’t know, but if I learned anything today it’s that Yennefer is amazing and would absolutely kill me given the chance.”

* * *

Triss was sitting in the lounge when Yennefer walked back in. She looked exhausted. Triss had only spoken to her briefly the previous day, but Yennefer had been quippy and charming. Today she looked drained. 

“Rough day?” Triss asked as she walked over to Yennefer. 

“Nope, everything is perfect. Why do you ask?” Yennefer replied before taking a shot of vodka. 

“Well, that makes sense because I often take shots at 10 in the morning too.” 

Yennefer signed before turning to Triss. 

“I ended up getting into a rather... deep conversation with Jaskier.”

“Jaskier?” Triss almost choked on her drink. “The Jaskier who you said was an idiot?”

“I didn’t say he was an idiot, I said he was a flirt. Which he is. But he’s also sneaky.”

“Sneaky how?”

“I don’t know! One minute I’m making fun of him for writing poetry, the next I’m telling him my sob story. It's like he enchanted me with his stupidity.”

“What, you’re into him now too?” Asked Catherine snappily. Triss and Yennefer both turned towards the blonde. God, she really was easy to forget. 

“Don’t worry, I still have no interest. He’s all yours. Well, all yours plus the 20 other women here,” Yennefer responded before turning back to Triss. “Anyways, after that, I still had a few meetings. It’s hard to pretend you’re interested in how some guy’s dad got him a job in real estate when you just cried ten minutes ago.”

“I understand, this process is so draining. At least we don’t have to pretend with each other though,” Triss said with a small smile. 

“I guess we don’t,” Yennefer responded with a smile of her own.

* * *

“I wasn’t really expecting to make friends here,” Yennefer said. “You come on a dating show and just think about the men. You don’t really think about the women you’ll be spending time with. Not to mention I’ve never been very good at the whole “friends” thing. I met a lot of people because of my job, but none of them were really my friends. So, yes, I do like spending time with Triss.”

* * *

After his yelling match with Calanthe, Geralt wasn’t surprised that he was meeting with Pavetta today. 

“Geralt! Not that I’m not excited to talk to you again, but I guess I’m just surprised.” 

“You should be surprised. No offense, but I didn’t want to meet again.”

“Oh, thank god. I mean, you’re great, but there’s someone else I’m interested in, and if you told me you wanted to keep meeting...”

“I’m assuming we’re both here because of your mother. She wants me to propose to you so you don’t marry someone from the show.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Pavetta said softly. 

“Unfortunately, I’m not. She came to my motel room this morning.”

“That... Bitch! Pardon my cursing, but I can’t believe she would do this! I mean I can believe it because she has to control everything that happens in my life, but she told me she wouldn’t do anything, that I could make my own choice! And I love Duny!” Pavetta stopped her ranting and gasped. “Did I just say I love Duny?”

“I believe I heard that in there,” Geralt replied, amused at her ranting. It was obvious Pavetta got her fire from Calanthe even though the two were still so different.

“I mean, I don’t love him. That’s crazy, right? To love someone after meeting them twice?” 

“Hmmm,” Geralt wasn’t about to touch that subject.

* * *

“I really do love Duny,” Pavetta said with conviction. “And I don’t care if you tell my mother or not.”

* * *

Yennefer felt better after being in the lounge for a bit. Not quite back to herself, but enough to get through the rest of her meetings today. 

“Hello.”

“Istredd?”

“Yes. How are you today, Yennefer?” 

“I’m... overwhelmed.” Yennefer said as she took a seat. “A lot has been happening. Apparently the engagements will be starting soon.” 

“I’ve heard that too. Do you think you’ll be asked?”

“Eyck basically already asked. I told him I needed to think on it a bit longer, but I asked the producers not to put us together again. There's only so much I can take.” Istredd laughed at Yennefer’s response.

“You mean you aren’t head over heels for Mr. 'It Is My Destiny'? I’m shocked to hear that.” Istredd said sarcastically.

“Yes, yes, it’s all fun and games until he starts talking about the generations of offspring you’ll bring into the world. But I don’t want to talk about him. Tell me about you.”

“Alright, well I already told you I’m in graduate school for anthropology and my recent trip to Peru. What else do you want to hear about?”

“Anything you can think of.”

* * *

“Catherine is just the most obvious choice, don’t you think?” Jaskier had been talking to Geralt for half an hour in the lounge without a single response from Geralt. “I mean, she laughs at my jokes, she said my music is divine. She’s already talking about the life we can have together. Sure, when she first mentioned children I broke out into a cold sweat, but that’s what love feels like, right?” Next to him, Geralt sighed. 

“I don’t care, Jaskier,” Geralt responded. 

“About which part exactly? If I’m in love or if I want to have children, beca-”

“Any of it,” Geralt snapped.

“Wow, you are grumpy! Well if you don’t want to talk why don’t you tell me what you think of this song, I think I might be onto something here,” Jaskier said as he pulled out his guitar and began to play a short chord progression. If Geralt wasn’t in such a pisspoor mood he might say Jaskier’s voice was lovely. 

“Okay, be honest. What do you think about my singing?” Jaskier said when he had finished. 

“It’s like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling,” Geralt said as he stood to get another drink. 

“Wha- YOU need a NAP!” Jaskier said after gaping like a fish at Geralt’s response. 

“Geralt, you need to follow me, it’s your last meeting of the day. Duny, go talk to costumes to get your tux,” The director said.

“Tux? We have to change into tuxes?” Jaskier asked Geralt.

“No, just me. I’m going to p-propose to Pavetta,” Duny said with conviction. 

“Propose?! Duny, it’s the second day! You’ve only met her twice,” Jaskier said in surprise as Geralt raised his eyebrow. 

“I’ve m-met her three times! And t-this will be the f-f-fourth. Besides, I knew the moment I heard her voice she was the only one for me,” Duny replied, a dreamy look crossing his face as he talked about Pavetta. 

“... Good luck then,” Geralt said, patting Duny on the shoulder before turning to go. 

“Listen, I’m sorry I yelled, I was just surprised. But if you’re certain, and you really seem certain, then I’m sure Pavetta will happily accept,” Jaskier said to Duny as Geralt opened the door.

* * *

Yennefer returned to the lounge after her meeting with Geralt, her last meeting for the day. She was starting to become genuinely fond of Geralt. He had a sharp wit and was fun to talk to. But she also couldn’t stop herself from comparing him to Istredd. The two were so different. Istredd was open, always so excited to share his life with her. Geralt was more of a puzzle; he never gave anything away. When the producers asked her who she most wanted to continue talking to, Yennefer had paused for a long time. As she entered the lounge, the girls were all shrieking and crying around Pavetta. 

“What’s going on?” Yennefer said to Triss, who was watching the theatrics as well.

“Pavetta is officially the first to get engaged. Duny just asked her and she accepted. That means they get to see each other for the first time tonight and then go to the resort in Mexico,” Triss explained. 

“Wow, that fast?”

“Seems like it. The director also mentioned they’re pushing for more proposals by tomorrow,” Triss added.

“Wonderful," Yennefer said as she grabbed one of the open champagne bottles. “Let’s get really drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calanthe is here! Unlikely friendships! Proposals!
> 
> Whew, I hope this pacing is working for y'all. I can't wait for all the characters to be interacting together. I also started to add some info about the characters' lives outside of "the pods" so I hope you enjoyed that! So far Jaskier and Yennefer are my favorites to write (if you couldn't tell lol). Hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure is on and decisions have to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember if I said this in a previous note but Catherine = Countess de Stael (just to be clear)

Jaskier felt as though his head was spinning. He kept considering the women he was talking to and cycling through the conversations they had had throughout the day, but his mind would inevitably wander to impossibly board shoulders and shocking white hair- No! He couldn’t let himself think of Geralt. Even if he was the most attractive human Jaskier had ever seen, even if his grumpy attitude was oddly charming, even if he was the only person who would listen to Jaskier blather on for more than 5 minutes. Jaskier could not think of him. He was here for a reason, to get his name out and into the public. He couldn’t be distracted by the potential love of his life when he was trying to find the supposed love of his life. Jaskier sat up as he heard a knock at his door. 

“What more do you people want of us?! It’s 2 am!” Jaskier called as he rolled off the bed.

“Jaskier shut the fuck up and open the door!”

“... Yennefer?” Jaskier jerked the door open to reveal a petite woman with black hair and brilliant purple eyes who shoved her way into his room.

“Yes, yes, it’s me.”

“Holy shit, you never told me you were hot!” Jaskier knew he was being loud but he couldn’t help it! They had talked about feelings and crap for almost an hour but Yennefer couldn’t mention she was gorgeous?

“And you never mentioned you were skinnier than a beanpole. Also, the hell is with your fringe? Everyone got over Justin Bieber years ago, darling,” Yennefer commented after they had given each other a once over. “Anyways, there’s a reason I’m here.”

“How did you even get in here? They have this place locked down; they told me I couldn’t even leave my room for ice.”

“You need ice?” Yennefer responded, raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows incredulously. 

“Well, I would like the option! Just- look, I’m assuming you didn’t come all this way just to criticize my desire for cold beverages, so why the hell did you sneak in here?”

“Right, I can’t tell you how I know this, but you need to get engaged. Fast,” Yennefer said.

“W-what? I thought we still had a few days?” Jaskier responded as his heart sank.

“Apparently, there are more matches then they anticipated. This experiment might just be onto something, but what that means is not everyone will go to Mexico or be on the rest of the show. Something about not budgeting for a dozen weddings. At the end of this week, the majority of people are just going to be released, given their phones back, and told to have a nice life. They’re only sending the people they think have the most entertainment potential to Mexico.”

“Christ, this is complicated. Why are you telling me this?” Jaskier asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“You’re here for exposure, right? To get your career off the ground? That means you need screen time. For more screen time, you need to get to Mexico. Ergo, you need to propose and quickly before they decide someone is more interesting than you.”

Jaskier blinked as he processed what Yennefer said. She was right. He was here so people would finally hear his music. He couldn’t get cut. But proposing, actually asking someone to spend their life with him... he felt as though his throat was closing. 

“Wait, what are you going to do?” Jaskier asked Yennefer. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be in Mexico. It’s just a matter of deciding who I want to spend the rest of my life with,” Yennefer said with a sigh as she sat on Jaskier’s bed. 

“Right, just a small matter,” Jaskier said as he sat next to Yennefer. “I can’t believe you snuck in here to tell me this. Do you care about me?” Jaskier said, a teasing tone entering his voice as he leaned into Yennerfer’s side.

“Fuck off!” She responded with a harsh shove.

* * *

“You’re acting weird,” Geralt said as he looked at Jaskier. The burnet had knocked on Geralt’s door this morning just as he had the last, but aside from his requests for all the participants to be on time, he had been oddly silent during the walk from the motel to the set. 

“Am I?” Jaskier questioned with a choked off laugh that sounded as though he was being strangled.

“Hmm. You’ve done nothing but talk for the past two days.”

“Maybe I’m thinking,” Jaskier responded. Geralt snorted. “Hey! That’s just rude.”

“Okay everyone, we’re getting you in the pods now, so follow me when I call you,” the director called from the door to the pods.

“Right, I guess I’ll... see you in a bit,” Jaskier said quietly as he stood up. Geralt watched him as he walked to the door, confused as to what had Jaskier in such a mood. 

“He certainly seems off,” Istredd said as he took the seat Jaskier had just vacated. “What’s the matter with your buddy?”

“How should I know?” Geralt said, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, you two are friends, right? Anytime you’re not in the pods, you’re together. I assume you’ve become close.”

“It’s been two days. We’re not exactly washing each other’s hair and gossiping,” Geralt said as he raised an eyebrow.

“But two days is enough time to propose to someone,” Istredd responded sarcastically. 

“Are you trying to make a point here, or do you just like the sound of your own voice?” Geralt asked.

“I’m simply asking about your friend, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Istredd said as he stood and walked to the other side of the lounge and left Geralt to wonder what any of that conversation had been about.

* * *

“No, Jaskier is not my friend,” Geralt gritted out as he crossed his arms. 

“But you guys are always together and he tells you everything,” probed the voice of the director from off-screen.

“Hmm.”

* * *

“Jaskier, I’m so glad we’re together again!” squealed Catherine after Jaskier had said hello. 

“Right,” Jaskier responded, taking in a large gulp of air, “I’m so thrilled we’re once again here together. To talk. About... us.” Jaskier could feel how awkward he was being, but couldn’t get Yennefer’s warning from last night out of his head. 

“Is something wrong, Jassy?” Catherine’s sugary sweet voice questioned. Had her voice always sounded this fake? And how had he not noticed the obnoxious nicknames before? No one in his life had ever called him ‘Jassy.’ 

“I’ve just been thinking. About why I’m here, why you’re here. Why we’re all... here,” Jaskier’s jilted words tumbled out before he could figure out where he was going, “You want to get married, right?”

“Of course I do! I can’t wait to be married, have children, spend the  _ rest of my lif _ e-”

“Yes, yes, but what about love?” Jaskier cut her off. He had already heard her spiel about how her future children (a boy and a girl, of course) would go to the same prep school in Connecticut that she had attended to get them on track for an ivy league education. The point of which Jaskier couldn’t comprehend since he had only finished two semesters of community college before dropping out and they had ended up on the same ridiculous tv show. 

“Well, obviously love is important to me! Is that what this is about, baby? I lov-”

“Okay, excellent!” Jaskier cut her off again, not wanting to hear the words. Once Catherine said she loved him, he knew he would have to say it back. And he would say it back! He... loved her? Well, he didn’t love her, but he could maybe, one day, learn to love her. Not the way he felt he could love Geralt, as though he was standing at the edge of a cliff, and a tumultuous sea was below him, ready to sweep him into the cool, dark water below. But Jaskier wasn’t here to dive off that cliff, to take that risk. Jaskier was here so his mother would stop asking when he would move home, so his father would stop trying to get him job interviews for sales positions in his company. So people would know his name and sing his songs. 

Catherine had continued chatting about their future and how wonderful they would be together while Jaskier’s mind continued to race. When he left the pod he turned to the director. 

“So... what do we do when we’re ready to propose?”

* * *

“I can tell Jaskier is about to ask me to marry him, I just know it!” Catherine said with a squeal, “all that talk about our future confirmed it. I mean, we’re clearly meant to be!”

* * *

“Geralt, would you marry me?”

Geralt froze. He had relaxed when he walked into the room and heard Yennefer. They had chatted a bit, but her question had blindsided him. 

“What?”

“Would you marry me? Based on the conversations we’ve had and the things we know about each other, do you think we would be happy together?” Yennefer asked calmly, as though she were inquiring about the weather.

“I... suppose.”

“So, are you going to propose to me?”

Geralt sat silently. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? He did feel a connection with Yennefer and their connection had come so easily. As he spent more time with her, he could see them together outside of... this. But the idea of getting married so quickly was insane. Geralt had never pictured he would get married at all. He had always been fine on his own, never needing anyone to stick around. 

“Is that something you want?”

“Geralt, don’t be thick,” Yennefer scoffed at him, “I’m on a dating show where we’re supposed to get married in four weeks.”

“Right,” Geralt sighed. Of course, Yennefer wanted to get married, every contestant was on the show because for one reason or another they wanted to get married.

“We’ve met several times and I feel a real connection with you,” Yennefer said, speaking softer than before, “but I have other people asking. If you can’t see that for us, I have to know now. I want to be married and I don’t want to wait any longer.”

* * *

“I feel bad giving Geralt an ultimatum, but I really do need to know,” Yennefer said in the confessional, “Istredd already asked.”

“So you’re going to tell Istredd no?”

“I’m not going to tell him yet. I’m giving Geralt until tonight. Then... I guess we’ll see.”

* * *

Jaskier sat in the lounge sweating. He had heard several of the other men mentioning upcoming proposals, but the directors had assured Jaskier that they had a ring for him to use as well as a tux. Wearing a tux for a proposal where the other person couldn’t even see him seemed idiotic, but who was he to judge? This whole thing was idiotic. And yet, he was about to ask a woman he had never seen to marry him. He felt insane. Geralt gruffly sat down next to him.

“Oh my god, you scared me!” Geralt gave him a stormy look. “And you continue to scare me. How have you gotten more grouchy already, it’s barely past noon.”

“Yennefer wants me to propose. Tonight.”

Jaskier gulped. Of course. He knew Yennefer and Geralt had continued to meet. And he knew they seemed to get along. Yennefer wanted to continue with the show and get married. They made sense together.

“You should ask her,” Jaskier stated. He spoke as though it was a natural suggestion, as though he wasn’t forcing the words out.

“Of course you want me to ask her, you’re a fucking romantic,” Geralt said, as though it was the worst insult he could think of.

“I’m serious,” Jaskier responded, nervously licking his lips, “Yennefer is a lot, but she’s great. She’s funny and witty. She can keep you on your toes. I know you didn’t even want to be here in the first place, but you are here. Do you really want to risk losing the person who could be the love of your life?”

Geralt sighed.

“I don’t know.” 

“I’m going to ask Catherine to marry me tonight,” Jaskier blurted out. God, he hoped Geralt told him he was wrong. He hoped Geralt would grab him by the shoulders and shake him, would yell at him for doing something so idiotic, and tell him to leave.

“That’s... great,” Geralt said, a considering look upon his face, “you found what you were looking for?”

Jaskier stared into Geralt’s amber eyes, took in his long, silver hair and strong jaw. He felt his heartache, yearning to reach out, to close the small distance between them before this ridiculous show went any further. But he didn’t. He looked down at his hands, fiddled with his half-empty glass of beer.

“Yeah, I suppose I did.”

* * *

“It’s wonderful that Geralt is going to ask Yennefer to marry him,” Jaskier said with a strained smile, “I mean, she’s great. He’s great. It’s all so great!”

* * *

Yennefer went back to the lounge, looking around to see who was in the pods and who wasn’t. She quickly spotted Triss’ curls.

“There you are! I haven’t seen you all morning, I was wondering if you had gone off to Mexico,” Triss said, handing Yennefer a cup of coffee as she approached. A dash of cream and no sugar. Triss has remembered how she liked her coffee. 

“Not quite. Honestly, I’m not sure what to do,” Yennefer responded with a sigh. “I don’t think Geralt is going to ask. He’s not the type. I told him he had to make a decision by the end of the day and he was just silent.”

“Well, what did you expect? The man barely speaks to begin with,” Triss responded, “And really? An ultimatum? How many happily married people do you know who are together because one gave the other a due date?”

“I know, I know! It’s idiotic,” Yennefer said as she drained the mug of coffee in her hands, “It’s as if this show is actually making me lose brain cells.” 

Yennefer lost her train of thought as a group of girls was squealing. 

“What’s their deal?”

“Ah, that,” Triss sighed, “Catherine is sure Jaskier is going to propose to her tonight.”

“... Her?”

Triss laughed at the judgemental face Yennefer made. 

“That’s what I said too, but I suppose they get on well,” Triss said. 

“I suppose they do,” Yennefer said with a sigh. When she had told Jaskier she wanted him to make it to Mexico she had been hoping he would ask Triss. The two had met several times in the pod and Triss seemed amused by Jaskier’s flirtatious personality. Good looks aside, Yennefer found Triss to be witty, smart, and incredibly kind to the other contestants when Yennefer would likely have ignored them all if she wasn't there. It wasn’t that Catherine was a bad person she just... wasn’t Triss. 

“Did you hear Fringilla and Cahir got engaged?” Triss asked, pulling Yennefer from her musing on Jaskier’s poor judgment of character. 

“You have got to be kidding me. The woman who I haven’t seen smile once in the 56 hours we’ve been stuck together is engaged? And to the weirdest yet blandest man I’ve ever spoken to?” Yennefer said sarcastically.

“Apparently they’re in love,” Triss said with a shrug.

“You know what, good for them,” Yennefer said as Triss raised an eyebrow at her reply, “No, I’m serious! I’m glad they’re together so no one else has to be stuck with them.”

* * *

Jaskier was in the pod for what was likely the last time. He paced back and forth, continuously fidgeting with the tuxedo he had been given. He ran through the short speech he had prepared over and over until he heard the click of the door on the other side close. He took a deep breath.

* * *

Geralt sat on the couch in the pod. He had been put in a suit and given a ring. He still wasn’t sure what he would say. Jaskier had had a point. Maybe he had never pictured himself getting married, never imagined that life for himself, but he did see a future with Yennefer. But this was insane... He heard the door open. 

“Istredd?”

“... Guess again.”

“Oh, Geralt. I’m sorry I just thought-”

“Do you want to get married?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh?? Sorry, this chapter took a while. I started writing it and then was like "... how do I make this happen?" I hope y'all like what I came up with! Poor Jaskier, I just love to torture him. I realize it may seem a bit out of character for Geralt, but to be fair he also magically bound himself to Yennefer via a genie the first time they met. He doesn't exactly act well under pressure. Also, the whole "there were more couples but they didn't all go to Mexico" apparently did happen on Love is Blind! A friend of mine told me there were more matches than anticipated, so production really did just turn some people away after the pods. Let me know what you think! I love reading your comments, they give me the biggest, cheesiest smile.


End file.
